


The Agreement

by jecooksubether



Series: Tigereans and Weres [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecooksubether/pseuds/jecooksubether
Summary: Wherein the author gets a job offer he can't refuse.
Series: Tigereans and Weres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914835





	The Agreement

**May 14th, 2010**

The last two days had been interesting, both at work, and at home. I had kept pretty much to myself during lunch, largely eating lunch by myself in work's test lab, and reading through the employment contract and duties that the Tigereans had left me. I was fairly confident that no one else could read it, and I was largely open when one or two of the co-workers I had trusted asked me what it was, and I gingerly explained how I could read it. “I was approached during the meeting two days ago about an internship with the tigereans. I asked them for more information, and they responded. They also gifted me with the ability to comprehend their language, primarily to read the information they gave me and for use on the job if I accept.”

They had looked at me, and then at the inch high stack of paper with elegant script written in _trrth_ detailing what I would be doing along with a non-disclosure agreement. They asked if I was going to leave, and I chuckled. “Not right away- probably in a couple months or so, once they get things rolling and I get all the loose ends tied up here. Neither they or I don’t want to leave anyone in the lurch, you see.”

That evening, Sh’Meral, Ch’Mrr, and a third arrived at the house along with the Archmage in a not-quite-new Surburban painted summit white with a company logo on the side indicating that it was for the official use of the Argus Materials Group out of Cordova, TN. The third unpacked a hand-dolly with two large boxes with stenciled lettering in _trrth_ from the back, and brought the entire arrangement inside with the other three. Once everyone was inside, the Archmage waved his hand and muttered a few words in what I now recognized as the common language of therianthropes and lycanthropes known as primal, and the words had an air of power and distortion about them. I had the documents signed and assembled on the back table waiting for them as they arrived, and Sh’Meral started to review them as the third tigerean placed the hand-dolly near an unused portion of the wall. She spoke up after a few minutes.

“Your paperwork is in order. Thank you for accepting, and welcome. I brought with your instructor, who will not only assist in your training, but also guide you and your other human teammates that are hired in the various aspects of how we run our uplift operations, and licensing the technology you produce to other firms for the benefit of humanity. His name is T'Grlf, retired leader of Clan Kar'rrthht. His clan has been performing uplifts for four thousand of your years. He is here on the direct request of the Emperor. Before I turn this over to him, I want to explain why we are here.

We wish your planet to join our trading empire as equal partners as other planets have. It is with that goal in mind that we hire and train natives of each planet in understanding how our technology works, and duplicating our equipment with the manufacturing capabilities of your own. I will now turn this over to T’Grlf.”

The third tigerean bowed slightly, and turned to face me. He was slightly shorter then Ch’Mrr, of a slighter build, but with greying fur and a multitude of scars all over his arms, shoulders, and ears. The remainder of his right ear twitched a bit as he talked, making the ragged chunk of skin flop around a bit to accentuate the points he was making. His voice was rough and he sounded like a very practical, if gruff and irritable person.

“I will be your instructor and direct supervisor until I am satisfied that you are able to perform all the abilities and functions listed in the agreement to my standards. As you may be able to tell, I have instructed many others in the fine art of uplifting, and I hope that I can pass what knowledge I have on to you. You will begin tonight with your first task, which is to un-crate the devices that we are loaning to you for the purpose of understanding their function. These devices consist of our basic portable power generator, and one of our basic design and system interface terminals. Your second task will be to translate the service and operation manuals from our tongue to whatever common tongue you speak here.

“I will provide any assistance if requested, but you will be expected to do as much as possible with your own hands, in order to fully understand the what and why of things. I believe that the best form of learning is by ‘hands on’, but I will work with you to make certain you learn as much as possible as best as possible in the time we have. There may be times where I will give you a project that must be completed with no help from me, as one of my duties is to coordinate with other trainers attached to the other ambassadorial teams. And while you will be in competition with others around your world to perform your tasks, I wish to stress that under no circumstances are you to rush through- if misused, the power generator is easily capable of reducing your house, and several others around it, into a smoking crater. DO NOT LET THIS OCCUR. Any questions?”

My only response was to pick up the prybar that I had removed from one of my toolbags, and set to work getting the crates open. It was going to be a long night for certain...


End file.
